


Blondes Prefer Gentlemen

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love can happen to the most unlikely of couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes Prefer Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blondes Prefer Gentlemen  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,088  
>  **Prompt:** First Kiss  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Matt/Rebekah  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes love can happen to the most unlikely of couples.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

She had spent a good portion of her life, her existence, or whatever you would like to call it, looking for love. She desperately wanted someone to be attracted to her, to want to take care of her. It didn’t matter that she was a vampire and could take care of herself quite well. No, that wasn’t the point at all. The point was she wanted someone to love her, not want to use her for what he would gain or for some plan that might or might not work but to love her for her. What she wanted was a gentleman, a man she could trust without question. One who would never even think to hurt her. Was that really too much for a girl to ask?

And that’s when she had met Matt. With his football player’s body and his easy going smile that somehow lit up his face he fit the bill nicely. As matter of fact the minute she had seen him she had known he was the one.

 

And so far even though in her experience first dates were always the worst, this one seemed to be going pretty well. Nothing had happened to undermine the fun they were having. And as long as she managed not to screw anything up everything would be fine. At least she hoped so. She wanted this date to go smoothly. It had to. She really liked Matt... a lot.

 

Rebekah looked up and watched in silent appreciation as he walked towards her with a glass of wine in his hand. As soon as he had handed her the glass, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“What was that for?”

“Can’t I kiss you? Do I have to have a reason?”

Matt shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know what to say. This was brand new territory for him. He was in way over his head. He would be the first to admit he didn’t have the best luck when it came to women and as a vampire Rebekah was as different as they come. He knew she was a vampire and that didn’t bother him. But it was the fact that she was so beautiful that worried him. _What the hell was she doing with him?_ He couldn’t help but think he was way out of his league. 

“Matt?”

He quickly shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m just...”

“Nervous?”

“No, I’m not....” He quickly cleared his throat before staring at her in earnest. “You know what? I am nervous. I’m nervous that I’ll say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing but most of all I’m worried that I’m out of my league here. Why are you even with me?”

“Because you asked me.” 

“Rebekah.”

“Let me ask you the same thing. Why are you with me? Why did you ask me out?”

“Hey, I asked you first.”

Rebekah thrust out her bottom lip. “Please.”

It was all he could do not to grab her and kiss her. But he figured that might not be the smartest thing to do without her permission. Matt quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets of his jeans. “Are you kidding me? Have you seen you? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. But it’s not just your beauty. You, everything about you, tempts me.” And he knew what he felt was real. It wasn’t compulsion. It couldn’t be. He was still taking the vervain. “And I can’t help wanting to know you. I want to know all there is to know about you.”

She might be a vampire but her insides melted at his words just like any other girl’s would have. “You might change your mind if...”

Her sentence trailed off as Matt interrupted. “I know you’re a vampire. I also know there have probably been some things in your past that I really don’t need to know about. Ever. But it doesn’t change the way I feel.”

She was incredulous. The things she had done as a vampire in order to survive was one thing but the other things she had done.... She was amazed that despite all of it, Matt still liked her. “It doesn’t?” 

A smile split his face. “No, it doesn’t.”

An answering smile pulled at the corners of her mouth but she was interrupted before she could speak.

“Rebekah!”

She quickly turned to see her brother standing behind her. Her eyes narrowed in anger and something else Matt couldn’t identify.

“Rekekah, what are you doing with this...” Klaus let whatever he was going to say trail off. "Please, tell me you’re not on a date with him?”

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders as she glared defiantly at her brother. “And if I am.”

“Then I’ll just have to...” 

As her brother took a menacing step towards Matt, she quickly stepped between them. She almost let him have it for daring to threaten Matt, for having the audacity to interrupt her date. But then she thought better of it. What she needed to do was disarm him from his anger. And she could think of only one thing that might have the desired effect on Klaus. “I fancy him.”

Those three words stopped Klaus in his tracks as no other words would. That she would use his words back at him surprised him. He bowed his head towards her in acknowledgement before he turned to stare at the lowly human in front of him. “Are you sure, sister dear?

“I’m sure.”

“Alright then.” Klaus gave in. He didn’t do it gracefully but she was relieved that he had conceded to her in this. 

“If you would....” 

But before she could finish speaking her brother interrupted. 

Klaus leaned forward until his forehead was almost touching Matt’s. “If you hurt her, if you cause one tear to fall I promise you that you won’t have the chance to live to regret it.” 

As Klaus turned and walked away, Rebekah leaned in and whispered, “Don’t mind my brother, he always was a bit overprotective of me. It was never quite safe to bring a boyfriend home if he was around.”

A stunned look crossed Matt’s face. “Is that what I am?”

“What?”

“Am I your boyfriend?”

Rebekah tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. “Would you like to be?”

“I would like nothing better.” A huge smile threatened to split Matt’s face as he threw caution to the wind and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.


End file.
